1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical device which includes a layer which is made from a functional material, to a method of manufacture of the same, and to a display device, an electronic device, and a detection device.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-275912, filed Sep. 20, 2002, and on Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-299196, filed on Aug. 22, 2003, and the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
As an optical device which includes a layer made from a functional material, for example, there is a color filter which incorporates a layer of material of a predetermined color (a colored material layer). In order to enhance the optical performance of such an optical device, it is per se known to utilize a structure in which the layer of optical functional material (the colored material layer and so on) and a lens (a micro lens) are combined together.
If a plurality of functional material layers are present in an optical device having the above-described structure, lenses are provided for each one of that plurality of functional material layers. In a method of manufacture for this type of optical device, the plurality of functional material layers and the lens bodies which includes the plurality of lenses which correspond thereto are individually fabricated, and, after this, they are mutually set into position and are adjusted, and are adhered together.
However, with the above-described method of manufacture, it is difficult accurately to adjust the optical centers of the lenses with respect to the positions of all of the plurality of layers of functional material, and positional deviation easily occurs. Such a positional deviation can easily lead to deterioration of optical performance, which can cause non-uniformity in the display quality.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacture of an optical device, which can manufacture an optical device in which deviation of mutual positioning between the optical functional material and the lens is small, and whose performance is high.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an optical device whose optical performance can be expected to be enhanced.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a display device whose display performance can be expected to be enhanced.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an electronic device whose quality can be expected to be enhanced, and a detection device whose detection capability can be expected to be enhanced.